Conventionally, such a vehicle control system is known: when an own vehicle is to be parted by reversely moving the own vehicle, the vehicle control system changes a sensing area of an obstacle according to a steering angle to thereby sense the obstacle having a possibly to contact the own vehicle and then in the case that the distance between the thus sensed obstacle and the own vehicle is less than or equal to a certain distance, the vehicle control system implements a braking control. In general, in the case that the obstacle is another vehicle approaching the own vehicle, it is desirable to implement the braking control as early as possible when the own vehicle senses the approaching vehicle. In the case of prompting the timing of implementing the braking control, however, a driver may feel cumbersomeness or discomfort with respect to the braking control since the braking control is implemented even in such a scene where the following possibility is high: the driver wishes to end a reverse movement operation as early as possible when, for example, a space for allowing the approaching vehicle to pass by is not present at the back of the own vehicle.
In view of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle control system capable of implementing a proper vehicle control suited for the travel scene.